dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Lantern Corps
Following the destruction left in the wake of the Sinestro Corps War, the Guardians of the Universe continued to edit and adapt the Book of Oa. The first of the Book's ten new laws enabled the officers of the Green Lantern Corps to use lethal force against adversaries. To support this new law, the Guardians created the Alpha Lanterns. The function of the Alpha Lanterns was to serve as a special detachment to not only enforce the new laws, but also to police members of the greater Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians selected six officers whom they felt possessed the ability to enforce justice: Boodikka, Chaselon, the Green Man, John Stewart, Kraken and Varix. John Stewart felt uncomfortable with the idea of enforcing laws that had yet to be written and turned down membership, much to the Guardians' chagrin. The other five agreed to serve as Alpha Lanterns. To become a member of the Alpha Lanterns was considered the highest honor that the Guardians could bestow. They represented the very best elements of every military unit the Guardians ever created. They possessed the willpower and thought process of a Green Lantern, while also harboring the logistical efficiency of a Manhunter. Service in the Alpha Lantern Corps required great sacrifice however. To serve as an Alpha Lantern, an officer was required to abandon all aspects of their prior life, and commit themselves fully to the Corps. They were also required to undergo cosmetic surgery, which enabled them to interface with their corresponding power batteries with greater efficiency. A psychic link was established connecting an Alpha's mind with the Book of Oa, while their bodies tapped directly into the Central Power Battery. Because of this, an Alpha Lantern never needed to recharge their ring. The first official mission of the Alpha Lanterns pitted them against the Green Lantern, Laira. Laira had been suspended from active duty as a result of murdering the Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur. Boodikka personally stripped her of her rank, ring and badge. It was the decree of the Guardians that Laira be returned to her home planet of Jayd. Boodikka was later sent on a mission to reprimand Green Lantern Harvid for his failure to capture the Sinestro Corps member Haasp the Hunter. Harvid pleaded his case to Boodikka, citing that Haasp was his brother, but Boodikka warned him that if she felt his loyalty to the Corps was in question, she would have him suspended. She was then sent to Sector 1414 to investigate the disappearance of several starships as well as the missing Green Lantern of that sector. Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #21 During the "Final Crisis", the Alpha Lantern Corps were sent to Earth to investigate the apparent death of the New God Orion. The Green Man, Boodikka and Varix were sent to secure the crime scene while Kraken was assigned the task of analyzing the remains. She went to the Hall of Justice where the Justice League of America had been keeping Orion's body locked in stasis. Kraken concluded that Green Lantern Hal Jordan was responsible for Orion's death and placed him under arrest. It soon became apparent however that Kraken was under the influence of the reborn Granny Goodness. Final Crisis #2 On Oa, Kraken accused Jordan of being a host to one of the New Gods of Apokolips, which was deemed infallible by the Book of Oa. However, Honor Guard Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner, Jordan's fellow Earth Lanterns, revealed that all communication with Earth was cut off and that Kraken herself was a host. The Guardians dismissed this as impossible. To their horror, Kraken then revealed that she was a host, and made a move for the Central Power Battery, injuring a Guardian in the process, but she was stopped by Hal Jordan. Though the Battery was undamaged and Jordan was cleared of all charges, the incident no doubt shook the Guardians—there primary failsafe against the Blackest Night had proven fallible. | Equipment = Alpha Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = Alpha Lantern Ring | Notes = * The Alpha Lantern Corps was created by Grant Morrison. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Good Teams Category:Alpha Lantern Corps Category:Symbiosis